edfandomcom-20200215-history
Eeny, Meeny, Miney, Ed
"Eeney, Meeney, Miney, Ed" is the first episode of Season 2 and the twenty-seventh episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy tricks Ed into thinking that Edd is a lizard man who is turning the Kids into animal-human hybrids. Ed believes this lie and he soon becomes terrified that he may be the next one to be turned into an animal. Plot To their dismay, the Eds' latest cash-magnet, a mini golf course is soon reduced to dust by an excited Ed. A soured Eddy, looks for something to soothe his anger and decides to play on Ed's love of science fiction by telling him that Edd isn't really human, but a science experimenting hybrid result of some fantastic alien experiment born in the laboratory beneath his house. It was apparently a fusion between a terrifying lizard and a sweet boy. This in turn created "The Lizard Man". Ed falls for this hook, line and sinker and becomes Edd's shadow, desperate to catch a glimpse of his tail—or better still, the gills Edd's hiding under his hat. This unnerves poor Edd greatly. Eddy, keen to extract the most from the joke, tells Ed that Edd has performed strange insect experiments on the other kids(He claims Sarah and Jimmy have become a praying mantis and a stinkbug respectively. He then also claims that Rolf has become a picnic ant) and he fears for his own safety. Later Ed and Eddy find Edd brushing his teeth and when Edd sees this he approaches them. Eddy hands Ed a mirror to protect himself and then makes spooky noises while turning the lights on and off continuously. When Edd gets too close, Ed shoves the mirror into Edd's mouth to hold his mouth in place. Ed then exits the bathroom, but he finds out that Eddy is not outside. Suddenly, Eddy yells to Ed Edd has got him. A stricken Ed then finds Eddy's clothes on the floor. Ed thinks Eddy has been taken to be transformed into an insect. Edd then appears and notices Eddy's clothes on the ground. He then asks Ed if Eddy is running around naked again. Ed demands the antidote, but Edd doesn't know what he is talking about. Ed then runs off yelling that he is hungry with Edd trying to stop him saying he can make a sandwich for him. While Eddy masquerades as a cockroach (He really has almost his whole body in a bucket except his head and hands) and exits Edd's house, Ed runs out of Edd's house and then bumps into Nazz. Nazz confuses Ed more by inviting him to join with her and Edd at a barbecue apparently just for "their kind". Not wanting to miss out on a free meal, Eddy tries to get out of the bucket, but he's wedged too firmly in the pail to get out. At the barbecue, everyone is having fun though Ed pretends to be a mosquito as he believes that will help him join in. Later Ed finds Eddy and believes Eddy has become a cockroach. Eddy wants him to get him out of the bucket and Ed tries to help him. When Nazz comes to offer Ed some drinks, she thinks Ed is holding a bug. Ed confused says where is the bug and while his head is turned, Nazz swats Eddy out of Ed's hand. The mentioning of a bug gets the other kids' attention. Eddy quickly runs off and hides in the basement. Some of the kids decide to go in the basement to hunt it down. Sarah, Jimmy, Jonny, and Plank are so scared that they want to stay and let the others handle it. The others go into the basement to search for the bug with Rolf leading them with a flashlight. After searching for a bit they see Eddy run off and hide, Rolf then leaps to where Eddy is and puts his foot down with alarming consequences. He continuously hits Eddy with his shoe to no end until Edd then turns on the lights. Rolf surprised says that this is no bug. They are shocked that it was Eddy who was being the thing that scared them. Ed claims Edd turned Eddy into a cockroach. Edd embarrassed says to the kids he honestly has no clue on this. While Ed and Edd try to free Eddy, the other kids leave back upstairs. Rolf then asks Kevin if the Eds are of this planet. Kevin shakes his head and says they're from the land of the dorks before turning the lights off. Memorable Quotes *'Ed' Eddy's clothes lying on Edd's floor: "Oh no! Not Eddy! Take me, Lizard Man!" Edd: worried "Why are Eddy's clothes lying on my floor? Is he running around naked again?" ---- *'Rolf' out the cockroach is really Eddy: "Huh? This is no bug." Nazz: "Is that Eddy?" Kevin excitedly: "Hit him again!" ---- *'Edd' the time in his hourglass: "Ooh! My cocoons need tending!" Eddy: Ed "What'd I tell ya?" ---- *'Ed': "Am I the only human left? I am alone! I am hungry!" Edd: "Wait, Ed! I can make you a sandwich." ---- *'Nazz' Ed and Edd to her barbecue: "Lots of food." Edd: "Yes! Join us Ed." Nazz & Edd unison: "Join us, Ed! Join us, Ed! Join us, Ed!" Ed: "OKAY, I GIVE UP! It's no fun being the last human. So can I be a bumblebee?" ---- *'Edd': "Jonny, have you seen Ed?" pokes Edd on the back of his head several times "Oh, hello, Ed." Ed: "I picked a mosquito. As I am ready to be transformed and join your colony!" Sarah her hot dog: "What an idiot." Ed a mosquito: "Buzz, buzz, buzz." Eddy whispering: "Psst! Ed, come here." [Ed goes over to where he heard Eddy and then he sees Eddy in a bucket] Ed: "Eddy! You look good for a cockroach." Eddy: "Knock it off, just get this bucket off me!" Nazz: "Hi, Ed. Would you like a-" upon noticing Eddy as a "bug" "BUG!" Ed startled: "Huh? Where?! Get it off!" Nazz: "Crush it!" plate at Eddy, knocking him out of Ed's hands ---- *'Rolf' at Edd & Ed pulling Eddy out from the bucket: "Are they from this planet?" Kevin head: "Nope. They're from the Land of the Dorks." Edd: "Can someone tell me what's going on here?" turns off the lights "Well?" Ed: "Basement!" Eddy: "Foot!" Ed: sound ---- *'Eddy': "What planet are you from?" Trivia/Goofs *Look closely at the golf machine; after Edd turns it on for the first time, the machine has two menacing, intimidating eyebrows, but right before the golf club that Ed threw hits it, the eyebrows are gone. *When Edd turns on the light switch to Nazz's basement, he flips a switch on the bottom floor of the basement, but when Kevin turns off the lights, he does so with a switch at the top of the basement. However, it's entirely possible the basement had two switches. *The scene where Edd uses a ruler to smack Ed's hand is a possible inspiration for making Edd's weapon as a ruler to hit common enemies such as crocodiles, rats, and squirrels in Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Mis-Edventures. *There is a sticky note located in Edd's bathroom (next to the toilet, behind the door) that says "Don't touch the wall." *Eddy has a green tongue now and stays like that for the rest of the series. In the previous season his tongue was yellow. *This is the first episode to use the second title card song which went from Seasons 2-4 before being changed again in Season 5. *The golf machine monster's teeth change in number during the show. *This is the 15th episode in which the Kanker Sisters are absent. *The jaws of the monster mini golf obstacle block the ramp leading into its mouth, rendering extremely difficult to shoot. *''"Eeney, Meeney, Miney, Ed"'' is the name of the episode, but "Eeney" is incorrectly spelled "Eeny." **The same thing goes for "Meeney" which is misspelled as "Meeny." *A running gag in this episode is that Ed believes almost all of Eddy's claims on Edd not really being human as well as all the claims on the other kids in the cul-de-sac being animal-human hybrids. *Apparently, Eddy has ran around naked before since Edd questioned Ed if Eddy was running around naked again when he asked why Eddy's clothes were on the floor. *Rolf was shown with four toes in this episode but at all times, all the other characters have three. *Ed is scared of Edd for the first time in this episode. Ed is scared of him again in "A Fistful of Ed". Gallery Multiple-Eyed Ed.jpg|Four-eyed Ed. File:Lizardman.jpg|Ed's miniature golf course obstacle File:No.png|Oh NO! Hilarious-looking Eddy.jpg|Cross-eyed Eddy. File:Edd_gif.gif|Edd with fake jaws. File:Ed reaching at edd.jpg|"MUST TOUCH GILLS!" Double D hits Ed.jpg|Double D smacks Ed's hand with his ruler File:Edd with ruler.jpg|"You're on thin ice, mister!" imagesCADIV7AQ.jpg|Ed scared of "The Mutants". File:Cockroach_Eddy.jpg|Cockroach Eddy Jimmys-Celler-jpg.jpg|Who is lurking in the shadows? File:Bug.jpg|"Huh, this is no bug?" Nazz basement.jpg|The Eds trying to remove Eddy from the bucket. Video ZQHQcJCASJI Category:Episodes Category:Season 2